Japan no Kiseki Idol
by AkariHanaa
Summary: Rasanya jadi Idol di Korea itu, manis-manis pahit. BLACKKPINK and BTSS in your area! Cover not mine!


Japan no Kiseki Idol

Disclaimer:

Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei

BLACKKPINK from BLACKPINK and the agency, YG Entertainment

BTSS from BTS and the agency, BIG HIT Entertainment

Warning :

Oke, jadi ini fem version of Kuroko Tetsuya, Kise Ryota, Takao Kazunari and Furihata Kouki as member of _Korean girl group_. Straight-relationship. Mungkin bakal ada beberapa pasangan yang _gay_. So, don't like, don't read. Jangan lupa review, fav, and follow yang sangat dinanti

Happy Reading*kissu*

.

.

.

.

Dunia hiburan yang berasal dari Korea Selatan memang tidak bisa dipandang sebelah mata. Pasalnya, meskipun Jepang punya beberapa prinsip berbeda dalam menampilkan karya dan memperlakukan artisnya, tak bisa ditampik bahwa ada beberapa rumah manajemen Jepang yang tergiur menawarkan kebolehan artisnya dinegri cantik itu.

Tersebutlah rumah produksi Jepang dengan nama Junpei Entertainment House. Salah satu rumah produksi terbesar dan ternama di Jepang. Tak ingin melewatkan momen-momen terbaik dunia hiburan Korea Selatan, Junpei House pun akhirnya bekerja sama dengan YG Entertainment(*) yang juga salah satu manajemen bertitel Power House di Korea Selatan sana. Untuk mengunjuk kebolehan artis-artis didikannya.

Dan _Voila!_

Tersebutlah nama BLACKKPINK diseluruh penjuru Korea Selatan.

"― _chhi_! Kuroko _chhi_!"

 **[Kise Ryota, Leader Dance – Stage name: Lisa]**

"Loh, Kuroko _chhi_ bukannya belajar _hangul_ malah tidur _ssu_?"

Netra duplikat langit cerah tanpa awanpun terbuka. Mengerjap-ngerjap sebentar kemudian menyingikirkan beberapa poni yang menggelitik wajahnya.

 **[Kuroko Tetsuya, Leader Vocal, Leader Group – Stage name: Jenny]**

" _Gomen_ , Kise- _chan_. Aku mengantuk sekali gara-gara latihan sampai tengah malam"

"Loh, bukannya tadi malam kita cuman latihan sampai jam sepuluh ya?"

"Un, aku lanjut latihan vokal setelahnya"

"Kuroko _chhi_ jangan terlalu dipaksakan begitu, nanti malah sakit _ssu_!"

Meski agak kesal karna diceramahi setelah tidurnya diusik, Kuroko tetap meng-iyakan saja kekhawatiran _partner_ grup nya yang satu itu.

Kise Ryouta merupakan salah satu member Visual dalam grupnya. Wajahnya cantik, mulus tanpa sentuhan pisau bedah, tingginya semampai bak model, rambut pirang alaminya membuatnya terasa begitu lembut, Kise Ryouta juga memiliki iris gold yang benar benar memukau tanpa harus dibekali _softlens_ , dan jangan lupa tariannya yang terlihat begitu anggun, nakal, dan ber _power_ sekaligus. Pantaslah Ia dinobatkan sebagai Leader Dancer digrupnya.

Dalam kurun waktu satu tahun, nama panggung Lisa merebak kemana-mana dan menjadikannya member paling _laku_ diantara member BLACKKPINK.

Lain hal nya Lisa, lain halnya lagi dengan Jenny. Lisa merupakan penarik perhatian yang alami, sedangkan Jenny? Ia jauh lebih tidak diperhatikan. Tetapi ketika semua sudah terfokus padanya? Kalian mungkin akan langsung percaya jika malaikat itu ada.

Rambutnya lembut berwarna _baby blue_ sepanjang punggung. Tebal, namun tak membuat gerah. Irisnya secerah langit musim panas tanpa awan, atau birunya lautan. Tingkah laku yang terlampau kalem (atau sesungguhnya dia tidak perduli) itu akan langsung berubah jika sudah saatnya BLACKKPINK performansi diatas panggung. Aktingnya luar biasa handal.

Jenny berpangkat sebagai Leader BLACKKPINK. Meskipun tubuhnya yang paling kecil dan yang paling imut. Dialah yang paling disegani dalam grup. Jenny juga berpangkat sebagai Leader Vocal, suaranya yang lantang dan jernih tidak akan pernah gagal menghipnotis siapapun yang mendengarnya.

"Mana yang lain, Kise- _chan_?"

"Sebentar lagi sampai paling _ssu_ "

Belum lima menit setelah Ryouta menjawab, rangkulan terlampau erat datang dari belakang Tetsuya. Walau tanpa ekspresi menerimanya, jelas-jelas hal itu membuat Tetsuya jengah setengah mati. _Sudah sulit bernafas gara-gara tercekik, kebiasaannya mengagetkan orang juga diambil!_

Ya, Tetsuya kerap sekali mengerjai kawan-kawannya itu dengan memanfaatkan hawanya yang terlampau tipis untuk dinotis.

"Jenny- _chan_!"

Tanpa menolehpun Tetsuya yakin, seribu persen. Jika suara ini berasal dari Takao Kazunari, salah satu member Visual lainnya di BLACKKPINK.

"Takao- _chan_ , sakit"

"Ups. _Mian!_ **[Maaf]** "

 **[Takao Kazunari, Vocal Centered – Stage name: Rose]**

" _Duh_! Jangan belajar mulu dong Jenny- _chan_. Nggak bosen emangnya?"

Buku setebal dua ratus lima puluh enam dengan judul _'Belajar Hangul mudah dan cepat! Beli dan dapatkan tips and trick merayu laki-laki Korea!'_ ditutup.

Dan Kazunari hampir-hampir tersedak liurnya sendiri membaca judulnya.

" _Nani are?_ **[Apa itu?]** judul buku kok _gitu_?"

"Uwah, Kuroko _chhi_ siapa yang mau kau rayu _ssu_?"

Melirik judul buku yang dipegangnya, Ia beralih menuju dua temannya. "Aku kira kalau dengan Bahasa seperti merayu, akan mudah diaplikasikan dengan Bahasa sehari-hari"

 _Percayalah, Kuroko Tetsuya alias Jenny itu pintar. Namun kadang, saking pintarnya, otaknya bisa saja melenceng se absurd ini_.

"Jenny- _chan_ kalau begitu cari dengan judul ' _bahasa korea sehari-hari_ '! kalau judulnya seperti itu, kau bisa kena skandal!", Kazunari mengambil buku dari tangan Tetsuya dan membacanya beberapa halaman. "Lihat! Buku ini sangat tidak berfaedah! Jangan bilang kamu beli buku ini ditempat umum?"

Surai biru menggeleng sedikit, "Tidak, buku itu kubeli saat kita masih di Jepang. Setelah kita briefing ditawari _debut_ di Korea, besoknya aku langsung beli buku itu"

Kazunari menghela nafas. "Syukurlah, aku bisa mati kalau Jenny dapat skandal"

Alis Tetsuya ditekuk pelan, "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak kuat melihat Jenny dicaci maki"

Terdengar suara tawa pelan dari surai pirang. "Jangan anggap lemah Jenny _chhi_ _ssu_ , jangan lupa kalau dialah yang paling kuat mentalnya diantara kita. Ingat saat kita pertama _debut_?"

"Ya, seperti ' _kita tidak terima idol group seperti mereka di tanah air_ ' atau ' _negara kalian tidak punya tempat untuk kalian sampai sampai kalian harus pergi kesini?_ '. Demi apa deh, yang namanya mencari _nafkah_ itu bisa dimana-mana! Memang sering heran dengan fans Korea"

Ryouta menghela nafas. Ya, dia ingat betul dua bulan setelah mereka _debut_ , website YG Entertainment penuh dengan petisi penolakan BLACKKPINK di Korea Selatan. Namun, bukan _power house_ namanya jika tak bisa mengatasi hal sedemikian rupa. Mereka diminta agar sabar sebentar dan tetap menunggu di Korea. Dan hasilnya? Pada bulan ketiga, website bersih dari petisi-petisi penolakan BLACKKPINK.

"Kuroko _chhi_ sudah mirip dengan _power puff girls_ saat itu _ssu_! Kalau saja bukan Kuroko _chhi_ yang debut dengan kita, aku mungkin sudah tidak kuat"

Kazunari mengangguk, "Meski begitu, aku tidak mau wajah malaikat ini berkerut gara-gara fans _ababil_ diluar sana"

Tetsuya menoleh, meski tetap datar. Wajahnya seakan berarti ' _Kalian juga sama hebatnya_ '

"Ngomong-ngomong dimana Furihata- _chan_?"

"Ah, tadi dia sedang bicara dengan Himuro _oppa_ **[Kakak laki-laki]**. Katanya berurusan dengan acara radio yang akan ditangani Furi- _chan_ mulai sekarang!"

"Begitukah? Kalau begitu kita harus memberi selamat padanya _ssu_!"

Pintu ruangan terbuka, Furihata Kouki masuk dengan wajah berbinar-binar.

" _Minna_ , maaf terlambat"

 **[Furihata Kouki, Dance Centered – Stage name: Jisoo]**

Berbeda dengan Tetsuya dan Ryouta, Kazunari dan Kouki memiliki surai tak seterang mereka berdua. Kazunari berwarna hitam legam panjang, yang sekarang ujungnya sedang dicat merah demi tuntutan pekerjaan. Sedangkan Kouki berwarna coklat gelap, Kouki satu satunya yang berambut pendek dan terlihat agak tomboy diantara mereka.

Walaupun sebenarnya kalau diminta jujur, Kouki adalah member paling cerewet masalah penampilan. Karna warna kulitnya yang agak gelap diantara yang lain, Ia selalu memilah milah baju dengan serius. Katanya takut tidak _stand out_ Bersama member yang lain ketika diatas panggung.

Tak lama setelah Kouki masuk, pintu terbuka lagi. Kali ini manajer mereka yang berwajah tampan, plus mempunyai _beauty mole_ dibawah mata kanan yang masuk.

"Kalian sudah siap? Ayo kebelakang panggung. Kalian akan _perform_ lima belas menit lagi. Sudah pemanasan kan?"

Tetsuya agak terkejut.

"Ah, maaf Himuro- _san_. Aku tidak sengaja tertidur. Aku akan pemanasan sekarang"

"Pemanasan dibelakang panggung saja, Jenny- _chan_ "

Surai biru mengangguk, " _hai_ ".

 _-di ruangan lain-_

"Oi Kagami, jangan menghalangi televisinya dengan kepalamu yang terlampau besar tapi tak ada isinya itu! Sebentar lagi BLACKKPINK tampil _nih_!"

 **[Aomine Daiki, Leader Dance – Stage name: Aomine Daiki]**

" _Teme_! jangan kira kepala mu itu ada isinya juga, _Aho_ mine!"

 **[Kagami Taiga, Dance Centered – Stage name: Kagami Taiga]**

" _Ah!_ Ribut kau kepala merah, sana minggir ah! Mau _liat_ Tetsu perfrom nih!"

"Kalian berdua berisik- _nodayo_. Kalau mau nonton dengan jelas, sana ke depan panggung"

 **[Midorima Shintaro, Vocal Centered – Stage name: Midorima Shintaro]**

Helaan nafas kemudian terdengar. Bak raja disinggasana nya, sang Leader duduk dengan melipat kaki dan tangan. Matanya melirik bosan pada layar sebesar empat puluh dua inci dengan status _Full HD_ yang tentu saja hampir memenuhi ruang tunggu.

Akashi Seijuro. Tanpa sepatah katapun, mampu membuat member-member nya yang usik menjadi diam.

"Daiki, Taiga, Shintaro. Duduk. Jangan menghalangi _staff_ lain yang ingin menonton juga. Atsushi, jaga makanmu agar tidak berserakan"

 **[Akashi Seijuro, Leader Vocal, Leader Group – Stage name: Akashi Seijuro]**

"Baik, Aka- _chin_ "

 **[Murasakibara Atsushi, Dance Centered – Stage name: Murasakibara Atsushi]**

Ruangan itu dipenuhi suara bising dari televise setelahnya. Tak perlu disuruh dua kali, setiap member yang disebutkan langsung menurut ucapan Akashi. Mengingat tipikal sang leader yang bakal _menari gunting_ dan menancapkannya masing-masing dikepala membernya (meski itu dilakukannya hanya jika tak terlihat oleh staff) tanpa ampun kalau membantah.

Akashi dan segala titahnya. Begitulah intinya.

Meski kenyataan pahit harus diterima oleh member, nyatanya nama BTSS sedang merajalela dimana-mana. Sanding kan saja dengan boyband naungan sebelah, niscaya BTSS lebih dikenal.

Siapa yang bisa memprotes kelima member dengan wajah yang level ketampanannya diatas rata-rata?

Debut mereka di Korea Selatan mulus seperti dugaan. Tanpa ada _blacklist_ atau _petisi penolakan_ memenuhi website BIG HIT Entertainment yang sedang bekerja sama dengan Rakuzan Entertainment dari Jepang.

Sampai sekarang, sudah tak terhitung berapa piala yang dibawa pulang.

Bukan berarti BLACKKPINK mempunyai wajah yang pas-pasan hingga ditolak fans tanah air.

Hanya saja, _k-popers_ Korea Selatan didominasi oleh kaum hawa. Jadi wajar, jika debut nya sebuah _girl group_ tidak semulus debut nya _boy band_.

Sama-sama berasal dari Jepang, membuat kedua _idol group_ ini rajin Bersama-sama. Meski dilakukan secara diam-diam, tak menampik sama sekali jika kedua idol group ini dekat terhadap satu sama lain.

Sayangnya, tidak semua juga bisa cocok walaupun kalian berasal dari negri yang sama.

Contoh saja, Kuroko Tetsuya dan Akashi Seijuro.

Entah apa, yang membuat kedua Leader Group itu sama sama memercikan aliran listrik jika bertemu. Padahal, apakah kalian tahu? Jika Tetsuya dan Seijuro sudah saling mengenal ketika masih berada di taman kanak-kanak?

 _Psst_ , itu hanya rahasia mereka berdua.

 **To be continued**

Haloo! Akari balik nuiihhh! *ditendang*

Lama kali rasanya gak publish sesuatu dan sesuani disini. Anyway ada yang ngerasa gak kalo tulisan akari agak berubah? Kok jadi gini ya? Aing juga bingung.

Aneh gak sih? Akari bacanya cukup gak puas, tapi gak dibilang jelek juga. Cuman cara penulisan akari yang agak beda dari ff lainnya itu bikin sesuatu yang mengganjal.

 **Oiya, di ff ini, akari menerima saran ya kalau ada diantara kalian yang mau dibuatin scene-scene atau acara-acara random seperti we got married atau yang lainnya.**

Dan catetan juga, akari bukan kpopers so maaf banget kalo ada beberapa istilah yang salah atau bahkan gaada istilah begitu di dunia kpop.

Terus akari juga mau klarifikasi kalau YG Entertainment dan BIG HIT Entertainment itu bener-bener ada dan mereka yang menaungi BLACKPINK dan BTS.

Note buat yang ngebaca:

1\. Nama dari member BLACKKPINK sengaja aku sesuain sama BLACKPINK, entah kenapa aku juga gatau *nangis dipojokan*

2\. Nama dari member BTSS itu gak dirubah sama sekali alias mereka gapunya nama panggung. Why? Karna menurut akari mereka gak akan cocok pake nama korea. Soalnya, beda dengan BLACKPINK yang namanya agak western, nama member BTS itu pure Korean semua. So agak susah. Plus, akari yakin-seribu persen-ketampanan mereka akan lebih terasa kalau pake nama sendiri. He.

3\. Yep, BLACKKPINK diambil dari girl group BLACKPINK dan BTSS diambil dari boy band BTS. Jadi siap siap aja akari bakal make lagu-lagu mereka buat perform BLACKKPINK dan BTSS.

4\. Ada beberapa scene yang pastinya, dibuat OOC. Tuntutan pekerjaan masing-masing member.

5\. Akari lebih banyak membuat BLACKKPINK dipanggil dengan nama aslinya oleh orang-orang dekat. Lalu dipanggil dengan nama panggung jika sedang tampil sebagai BLACKKPINK. Kalau kalian lupa, bisa liat list dibawah ini:

\- Kuroko Tetsuya as **Jenny**

\- Kise Ryota as **Lisa**

\- Takao Kazunari as **Rose**

\- Furihata Kouki as **Jisoo**

 **Oiya, akari punya tebak tebakan loh! Sebenernya, ada rahasia dari nama BLACKKPINK dan BTSS! Ada yang bisa nebak rahasia nya apa? Review ya!**

 _Jaa_! Segitu dulu dari akari. Happy reading and jangan lupa review, fav, and follow ya!

 _ **Akari Hanaa**_


End file.
